The Dragon and the Kitty
by Mrs Green Dragon
Summary: He was the Green Dragon. She was the Ginger Kitty. Together, their love crossed all borders and brought the UVA Write Club together in laughter and joy. Hooter hooted.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were on the Hogwarts Express traveling to Hogwarts to begin their fifth year. Hermione was telling Harry what she expected them to be learning that year in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Probably some jinxes that the three of us already know, and their counter- jinxes," she told them.

"So, if we know them already, what's the point telling us about them?" asked Ron, biting into a Chocolate Frog.

"I'm just trying to prepare you, that's all!" Hermione said. "This year's going to be a lot harder, with O.W.L.s and everything!"

"Calm down, we were just kidding," Harry began, but he was cut off by the creaky sound of the compartment door sliding open.

"Well, if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood," sneered Draco as he stepped into their compartment. His two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, lumbered slowly after him.

"Shut it," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Harry, it's OK. Just ignore him," Hermione said.

"Yeah, that's right, act stupider than you already are," Draco drawled.

"Shut up!" Ron yelled, whipping out his wand. "I'll hex you, I will!"

This time, Draco, who had been at the receiving end of several of the Weasleys' hexes before, took a step back. "Well, we were just leaving. I need to get ready for school." Regaining some of his confidence, he added, "Not that any of you deserve to go to that school, even if you're as thick as its headmaster." With that parting shot, he and his sidekicks left.

"Ooh, he makes me so mad!" Hermione said with narrowed eyes. "I can't wait to get to the common room where I can be away from him for a while."

* * *

Later that night, when everyone was situated in his or her respective House common rooms, Draco Malfoy was sitting in an armchair by the fire. Goyle had caught a bad cold as soon as they'd reached school, so was therefore in the hospital wing. Crabbe had been given a detention by Professor McGonagall and was in the Transfiguration room, scrubbing the floor. So Draco was left all alone with nothing to do, and he was bored out of his mind. Suddenly, something his father had told him sprang into his memory.

When Lucius was in his seventh year, he had become exceedingly bored, so he had sent out his owl with a letter to no one in particular. He had told the owl to give it to someone in seventh year. When the mystery person responded, the two of them had kept in touch until the end of the year, when they had revealed themselves to each other. That was how he and Narcissa had met.

Ha, maybe I'll get a girlfriend that way, Draco thought to himself. It was worth a try. He picked up a roll of parchment and his quill, and began to write.

Dear whomever this reaches,

My name is not important, so you can call me Green Dragon. I'm a fifth year at Hogwarts. I needed someone to write to, so I told my owl to give this to a girl at Hogwarts. Please write back soon. You don't have to tell me your name, just write back to me.

Green Dragon

He rolled up the letter, and then walked up to the Owlery. He quickly found his owl, Hooter. "Just take this to a girl, somewhere in school, I don't care who," he told him. Hooter hooted to show that he understood, and soared out the open window.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Gryffindor Tower, Hermione Granger was standing by the window, watching the trees blow in the wind. Suddenly, a tawny owl came hurtling through the window.

"What in the world are you doing here?" she asked the owl. "Who are you from?" She looked at the nametag around the owl's neck. "Hmm, Hooter. Well, let's see that letter."

Hooter stuck out his leg, and Hermione took the letter. The owl fluttered over to the arm of a chair, which Hermione sat down in. She began to read the letter to herself.

"My name is not important, so you can call me Green Dragon," she read. "I'm a fifth year at Hogwarts. I needed someone to write to, so I told my owl to give this to a girl at Hogwarts. Please write back soon. You don't have to tell me your name, just write back to me." She paused for a moment, and then picked up her quill. "What harm could it do?"

Dear Green Dragon,

What a coincidence! I'm a fifth year too! Wonder if we've met before? I like your owl's name. Why'd you name him that? I won't tell you what House I'm in, that'll keep you guessing. Hope you write back soon!

Ginger Kitty

Hermione tied the letter to Hooter's leg, saying, "Give this to whoever you belong to."

But by the time Hooter returned to Draco, he'd gone to bed. So he went out to catch his dinner, and kept the letter to give to his master the next morning.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Draco was telling Crabbe and Goyle about his letter.

"I told Hooter to give it to a girl at Hogwarts. I'm hoping to get a reply by the time the owl post arrives." No sooner had he said these words than hundreds of owls flew into the Great Hall, causing quite a commotion. In all the scuffles to retrieve letters, Hooter flew over to his master and stuck out his leg. He hooted softly and pecked at Draco's scrambled eggs before zooming off with the other owls for a nap.

Draco tore open the letter. "Yes! She wrote back!" He read it to himself.

Dear Green Dragon,

What a coincidence! I'm a fifth year too! Wonder if we've met before? I like your owl's name. Why'd you name him that? I won't tell you what House I'm in, that'll keep you guessing. Hope you write back soon!

Ginger Kitty

"Interesting choice of a name," he said. "I'll write back later."

* * *

The first class Hermione had was double Potions with the Slytherins. Professor Snape, if this was possible, seemed to hate Gryffindors even more.

"Welcome back to school," Snape said in his silkiest voice. "As you know, you will be taking exams for your Ordinary Wizarding Levels this year, so I will be assigning you some of the potions that come up most often on the O.W.L.s. Today we are making Strengthening Solutions. The instructions are on the board, the supplies are in the cupboard. Begin."

Hermione squinted at the board. This couldn't be too hard. She gathered all the supplies listed and began to mix them.

"Powdered root of a fig tree, three teaspoons of newts' blood, perfect!" she finished just as Snape said, "Time is up. Please wait for me to come around and inspect your mixtures."

He first looked at Draco's, which, instead of being bright pink, was a deep blue. "Well, I'm sure you tried, Mr. Malfoy. Five points to Slytherin for effort." Draco smirked. Snape moved away, looking at other students' cauldrons, until he reached Hermione's.

"Miss Granger, although your potion seems to be done correctly, this is a very complicated solution, and I highly doubt that any student could have done it without help. Perhaps Potter or Weasley gave you a bit of assistance? Yes, I think so. Five points from Gryffindor for cheating."

"But Professor, I didn't cheat. I did it on my own!" Hermione cried exasperatedly.

"Lying about it as well? That won't do. Another five points from Gryffindor."

Just then, the bell rang. Hermione stormed out of the room, followed by Harry and Ron.

"That git, he's the one who's cheating. He gave Malfoy points for getting it wrong!" Ron said.

"And he took points from you for getting it right!" Harry added.

"It's OK, guys. I'm fine, he's done this before." Hermione walked up to the common room, and Ron and Harry left her alone. Hermione began to think about her letter to Green Dragon. Who on earth was Green Dragon anyway? Would he ever write back? If so, when would he write? As if in answer to her last question, a familiar tawny owl swooped in through the window.

"Oh, Hooter, you're back! Have you got a letter from Green Dragon?" Hooter hooted, and stuck out his leg. Hermione pulled off the letter, and watched Hooter fly off to the Owlery. She then opened the letter and read it.

Dear Ginger Kitty,

Thanks for writing back so soon. I was hoping Hooter would find another fifth year. I named him when I was very young; as a result, I'm afraid he has a rather silly name. Well, I'm glad we've kept this up, I was afraid you wouldn't write back. If you need to write to me, just find Hooter somewhere in the Owlery. Bye!

Green Dragon

Hermione read the letter with interest. "Oh, well, I need to get to Charms. I can write back later." She stuffed the letter in her bag, and walked off to her next lesson.

* * *

After Charms, she returned to Gryffindor tower, where she lay down on her bed to write her letter.

Dear Green Dragon,

So glad to hear back from you! You know, I was worried you weren't going to respond to my letter. What made you write that first letter to me anyway? Just wondering. You know, I was thinking that I might get an owl of my own. I could just get one over Christmas break. Isn't it odd to think that we probably know each other?

Ginger Kitty

She stuffed this letter into her bag, and ran down to lunch.

After lunch, she was given a few minutes before class to send her letter. She ran up to the Owlery, and after a few minutes she found Hooter. "Here, take this to- whoever you belong to. Hooter hooted and stuck out his leg, and Hermione tied the letter on. Hooter soared out the window and out of sight. Hermione watched him for a few seconds, and then hurried on to class.


	2. Chapter 2

After his own History of Magic lesson, Draco walked to his dormitory to take a break. Hooter was waiting on his bed with a letter tied to his leg.

"Is it from Ginger Kitty?" he asked. Without waiting for even a hoot in return, he pulled the letter off his leg and flopped onto his bed. Hooter ruffled his feathers at the lack of attention, and then flew out the open window.

Draco read the letter quickly, as he only had a few minutes before class.

Dear Green Dragon,

So glad to hear back from you! You know, I was worried you weren't going to respond to my letter. What made you write that first letter to me anyway? Just wondering. You know, I was thinking that I might get an owl of my own. I could just get one over Christmas break. Isn't it odd to think that we probably know each other?

Ginger Kitty

Draco was about to scribble a reply, but the bell rang for him to go to Transfiguration. He left the letter on his bed to finish later.

* * *

"Today, we will be working on a subject that often comes up in the written section of the O.W.L.s- transfiguring animals and objects into humans. Does anyone know anything about these kinds of transformations?" Professor McGonagall asked the Slytherins.

Pansy Parkinson, not as smart as Hermione but twice as smug, raised her hand.

"Miss Parkinson?"

Pansy cleared her throat and smirked. "It is illegal to transform any plant, animal, or object in to a human."

"Correct. Does anyone know why it is illegal?"

A boy called Theodore Nott raised his hand.

"Mr. Nott?"

"Animals, plants, and objects do not have the brains that humans have, therefore they could not survive as a human."

"Excellent. Mr. Malfoy, please pay attention."

Draco looked up from his notebook where he'd been drawing a cat. "Sorry, Professor."

"Since you seem to be so intent on our lesson, can you give us an example of one animal that could not survive as a human, and why?"

Draco bit his lip, thinking. He couldn't risk losing any House Points. "Um, a fish?"

Professor McGonagall sighed. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy. Can you tell me exactly why a fish couldn't survive?"

"Uh, because- because it's used to having gills, so- so it wouldn't be able to breathe." Whew, he thought. That was a close one.

She sighed again. "You got lucky. Ten points to Slytherin for those three correct answers. Now, I want you all to take notes on what we've learned in class. When you're done, make a chart listing three different animals, plants, and objects that could not survive as humans and why. You may not use the fish as an example, except in your notes."

This time, it was Draco who sighed. He hated writing classes; practical classes were so much more fun.

When class was over, he ran up to his dormitory to send a letter to his secret "friend." He grabbed his quill and ink from his bag, and began to write.

Dear Ginger Kitty,

I wrote this letter because my father had suggested that I do this when I was bored. It was through a letter like this that he met my mother. He wrote it when he was seventeen, and married at nineteen, after dating her for two years. I thought, Well, I'm a bit young to be marrying anyone, but I could get a girlfriend this way. What do you think?

By the way, I think getting an owl is a great idea.

Green Dragon

He read over it several times. It seemed a bit forceful. After only a few letters, he was asking her to be his girlfriend. Or was he? Would she (whoever she was) take this letter as a request? He decided to let the letter go.

Walking up to the Owlery, he looked for Hooter. He found him in a corner, but he would not face him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, trying to get him to face him.

He nipped his finger, making him drop the letter.

"Stupid owl! Look, I'm sorry I didn't pay more attention to you. Will you at least take this letter to Ginger Kitty for me?"

Hooter, though he didn't understand what was going on, knew that he meant the girl in Gryffindor Tower, the one who was nice to him. He stuck out his leg, but he was doing it only to see Hermione, and not to help his master. He soared out into the blinding sunshine with the letter tied to his leg.

Draco turned around and started to walk back to his common room, when he banged into someone.

"Draco!"

"Sorry Pansy. I was thinking about- other stuff."

"What other stuff?" she asked him with narrowed eyes. "It's only been a few days, and you're already seeing someone else? Even I'm not that hurried to find a new boyfriend, and when it's me, that's saying something."

"Well, I'm not actually seeing someone. Not SEEING, if you catch my drift."

Pansy stared at him with a puzzled look on her face. "No, I don't catch your drift."

"Look," he said, exasperated. "Ever heard of pen pals? It's like that, except I don't know who the girl is and she doesn't know who I am."

"Oh, I get it. Well, even I wouldn't find someone knew after only a few days. We broke up the last day of August, and it's only September second. What had gotten into you?"

"I'm not sure. But I'll find out soon enough. I just asked her to be my girlfriend."

Pansy was in shock. "Draco! You- you what!"

He sighed. "I asked her to be my girlfriend."

"But- but you don't even know her!" She was shrieking now, and the owls were starting to get annoyed.

"Calm down, Pansy. She's a fifth year girl here, of course I know her."

Suddenly, Pansy burst into tears. "How could you be so heartless?" She slapped Draco across the face and ran downstairs, leaving him shocked.

* * *

Hermione was actually peering out the window, searching the skies for any signs of Hooter, when the owl came swooping down to her. Hermione took the letter from his outstretched leg and scanned it quickly. "Oh, you just brought me the most- unexpected letter ever!" She scribbled a reply, and tied it to Hooter's leg. "This is very important, so get to your master as soon as possible, all right? Thanks."

Hooter flew through the halls of Hogwarts, looking for Draco. He found him in the middle of the Great Hall, and promptly dropped the letter on his head.

"Ouch! Thanks," he said, rubbing his head. He opened the letter and read the one-word reply.

"Yes? She said yes? She said yes!" he shouted. "She said yes!" He practically danced his way over to the Slytherin common room and sank into a chair to marvel at his good fortune.

When he was finished, he wrote a letter.

Dear Ginger Kitty,

I was overjoyed to read your reply. Now that we have made it official, I think that we should get to know each other. Meet me at 3:00 in front of Zonko's on Friday, since this weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend. Don't bring anyone else with you.

Love, Green Dragon

He gave the letter to Hooter. "Deliver this to Ginger Kitty." His owl soared out through the open window and out of sight.

* * *

When Hermione received her letter, she read it out loud without meaning to. Harry came up behind her just as she was finishing it.

"Love Green Dragon?" he asked. "Who's Green Dragon?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but I'll find out in Friday."

"You'll what?" Harry grabbed the letter out of her hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" she cried, but it was too late. He had already read it.

"Hermione, remember when," he looked around at the other people in the room, "Snuffles sent me that Firebolt?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with-"

"You thought it was jinxed, because we didn't know who it was from. Now, you don't know who this letter was from, so I don't think you should meet him- whoever he is."

"Well, I know it's someone from Hogwarts, because their owl lives in the Owlery. So, I'm going, whether you like it or not."

Harry sighed. "Fine. I just hope it's not that git, Malfoy."

Hermione sighed too. Well, if it is, I probably would go out with him, she thought. He seems so sensitive and nice in his letters. And- wait, what am I saying? There's no way I could ever like Malfoy… is there?

* * *

That night, Draco had a dream.

He was a huge, emerald dragon, flying high over Hogwarts. He looked down below him, and saw a ginger speck on the ground. He flew down to the ground to see it. It was a tiny kitten. It looked up at him, blinking its large, chocolate-colored eyes. He somehow transformed into himself and picked up the kitten. He held its soft little body close to his chest, but the kitten started to grow. It became a girl with long, wavy brown hair. She looked at him, and her eyes widened in shock. So did Draco's.

"Hermione?"

The girl let out a shriek, as though she had just been stabbed, and fell to the ground. Draco knelt beside her, trying to revive her; finally he whispered, "I love you." He cried into the girl's soft hair, and she suddenly came back to life. He awoke with a start.

"Draco! Draco, what's wrong?"

He opened his eyes. Theodore Nott, a Slytherin in Draco's year, was standing over him. "Theodore? What happened?"

"You were hugging and kissing your pillow, then you started to cry into it. It's three in the morning. Care to explain?"

Draco sat up quickly. "The dream! Oh, this is bad!"

He rushed downstairs into the common room and found his book on the table where he'd left it. It was 'The Dream Oracle,' this year's Divination book. He quickly flipped through the pages, searching...

"Ah!" He scribbles a few things on a piece of parchment, and looked through the book some more. His eyes widened, and he bent closer to the page to reread one thing. Shaking his head, Draco made another note. And another, and another, until-

"Got it!" Draco looked at his memory of the dream, and the notes he'd made about its meaning.

"I'm the dragon, and the cat is- well, Ginger Kitty and, er... a girl with brown hair." Draco almost shuddered, not with repulsion, but with fear. "The girl will reveal herself, but something bad will happen to her. It- it will be my love that saves her."

Draco shook his head. "Sweet Merlin, please, please don't let it be Hermione."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sat in the Three Broomsticks. She looked at her watch. Ten minutes to three. Since it was a foggy day, and Zonko's was an uphill walk from the Three Broomsticks, she decided to get started.

Draco was waiting outside of Zonko's five minutes early. He stared through the fog at a girl walking towards the store. It was- Lavender. And she was with Seamus. Nope, not her. He sighed. At least he knew it wasn't Lavender. Then, he saw another shape walking through the mist. She wore a Gryffindor school robe and jeans with a beaded rose on the side. Her brown hair flowed straight down to her waist, and she wore high platform black shoes. Draco gasped. She was beautiful- no, she was absolutely gorgeous. He'd never seen anyone like her. He walked up to her and said, "Were you meeting someone here? Maybe someone called Green Dragon?"

The girl stared at him in disbelief. "Malfoy?"

"GRANGER?"

* * *

Hermione and Draco walked to the Three Broomsticks to talk. Obviously, it wasn't going to work out between them, now that they knew whom each other were.

"OK, ferret boy, what do you propose?"

"Well, Mudblood, the day I go out on a date with you is the day that the Dark Lord walks into Gladrags and buys fluffy pink dress robes."

"Apparently so."

"So what are we going to do about this?"

"Well, I'm not going to be your girlfriend-"

Draco snorted. "Uh, yeah."

"Well, let's think about this. Why do you think this wouldn't work out?"

Draco looked at her disbelief. "You want me to tell you?"

"Yes."

"Well- uh, well, let me think, um- actually-"

"Spit it out before I curse you into the next century."

"OK, so nothing comes to mind right now, but if you give me some time-"

"Did I hear that? The big, bad, King of Slytherin can't think of a reason not to go out with the dirty, Mudblood Gryffindor? Hey, look, there's You- Know-Who buying those pink dress robes you mentioned."

"Excuse me? It sounds like you need a reason to go out with me!"

"Well- I know!"

"You know what? That one plus one is two?"

"Shut up. I know what we can do. We can pretend that we're going out, just to see if it truly wouldn't work out."

"And that would help us... how?"

"Well, I could test Harry and Ron's reactions, and you could test Pansy's."

"Test? Why is everything about learning with you? I mean, you make this sound like an experiment!"

"Put it this way. You can get back at Pansy for dumping you."

"How did you know she dumped me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm a girl. I know these things."

"But I still don't get-"

"Listen, stupid. I live with Lavender and Parvati. It's hard not to hear these things."

"I guess it's like Pansy. The gossip queen of Slytherin."

Hermione was about to reply, when she realized something. She and Draco were having a civilized conversation. Something was definitely wrong.

"Hello? Earth to Granger, a certain Slytherin needs your attention."

"What? Oh, sorry."

"Granger, I've decided to accept your proposal." He stopped. "That sounded wrong. Granger, I've agreed to your idea."

"Good. Now, I want to lay down some rules. No calling me Mudblood."

"No calling me ferret boy."

"No calling me Granger. It's Hermione."

"No calling me Malfoy. It's Draco."

"Are you going to counter everything I say?"

"Yes."

"Fine. No cursing or hexing Harry or Ron."

"No- OK, you can curse Pansy."

"And absolutely no telling that we're faking it."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Then it's settled. I'm going back to the school."

"I'll come with you."

"Why?"

He slipped an arm around her waist. "I'm your boyfriend, stupid."

"Does this mean that you'll be a good actor?"

"Of course. Malfoys are good at anything they do."

"Including inflating their already huge egos."

"What's that, love?"

"Nothing." She smiled. This could be fun.

* * *

They continued to walk back up to the castle.

"Crabbe and Goyle are idiots," Draco was saying, "But their fathers and my father are friends. My father hired them to be my bodyguards at school, because he thinks that your little friends are going to kill me."

"They would never do that!"

"My father thinks they would. He'd go ballistic if I died at school. And my mum would drown herself in tears. Speaking of tears and drowning, it looks like it's about to rain."

CRASH!

"OK, scratch that. It's raining and lightinging."

"Lightinging?"

"You know what I mean. Come on, if we don't run, we'll turn into a couple of lighting rods."

"How do you know about lighting rods?"

"I don't take Muggle Studies for- are you OK?"

Hermione had tripped, and her ankle was twisted at an odd angle. "Draco- Draco, I think it's sprained."

"Let's get you up to Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione tried to stand, but she fell down again. "Draco, I can't get up."

He tried to put his arm around her shoulders, but that didn't help either. "Hermione, I'm going to have to carry you." He picked her up and carried her through the pouring rain to the doors, where they met-

"Oh my!"

"Professor McGonagall, it's OK," Hermione said.

"Mr. Malfoy, what is the meaning of this?"

"Professor, I didn't do anything. We were on our way back from Hogsmeade, and Hermione sprained her ankle. I was just taking her to the hospital wing."

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I'm going to take your word this time, since Miss Granger seems to as well. Good day." She walked away.

"Hey Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"Can I call you Mia? Hermione is a really long name."

"Sure. It's odd, though. I agree that Hermione is a really long name, but you're the first person to ask about a nickname."

By this time, they had reached the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey, Hermione twisted her ankle on the way back from Hogsmeade."

"Oh, dear. Bring her to this bed- no, you stupid boy, this one-"

"Sorry."

"Set her down gently. All right, Miss Granger, where does it hurt?"

"Right here. Ouch!"

"Sorry. Here, let me get my wand." She walked into her office.

"Well," Draco said, sitting down on the edge of Hermione's bed, "I'm sorry our date ended like this."

"Our- date?"

"Yes, Mia. Our date. Or is there a new word for when a guy takes out his girlfriend?"

She giggled. "Nope. No new word."

Madam Pomfrey came bustling back. She waved her wand over Hermione's ankle, muttering, "Tordre Relegare."

"Madam Pomfrey, can we go back to our common rooms now?"

"Yes, Miss Granger. Just don't put to much strain on the ankle for a few hours, and it should be fine. Off with you now, you're healed well enough."

* * *

They walked towards the dungeons, so Hermione could say goodnight to Draco.

"Goodnight, Draco."

Then it happened.

Draco leaned towards Hermione. She caught one whiff of his cologne before she was swept away by his kiss. Forgetting everything else, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his chest. Then they broke apart, and she blushed.

"Goodnight, Mia."

* * *

Hermione walked back up to Gryffindor tower in a daze. She could hardly remember the password, but she finally got into the tower and up to her dorm room. Ginny was sitting on her bed.

"So, Hermione, who was it? How did it go?"

"It's Draco, and-"

"IT'S DRACO?"

"Yes, it's Draco, and he asked me to be his girlfriend, then we-"

"HE ASKED YOU TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND?"

"Yes, then we walked back up to school, but it started to rain, and I sprained my ankle, so he picked me up and carried me to Madam Pomfrey-"

"HE PICKED YOU UP AND CARRIED YOU?"

"Ginny! What the hell is your problem! Let me tell the story!"

"OK. Sorry."

"Anyway, Madam Pomfrey fixed my ankle, and then we walked down to the dungeons so we could say goodnight, and he kissed me. That's all."

"That's i- HE KISSED YOU?"

"Yes, Ginny. He kissed me. Is that against the law?"

"Well, practically, since you're a Gryffindor and he's a Slytherin. Well, I don't think it matters, but what's Harry going to say? And- and Ron? And Lavender and Parvati and Seamus and Neville- well, maybe not Neville- but Dean and Pansy and Millicent and Blaise and Theodore and Snape- hey, Snape! Maybe now he won't take so many points off of Gryffindor!"

"Ginny, I refuse to let my relationships act as ways to win the House Cup. I care about-"

"Don't tell me. House elves."

Hermione raised one eyebrow. "I was going to say you, and Harry, and Ron, but- Oh no! The house elves! I haven't visited them this year!" She ran out the door.

"Harry's down there if you- oh, she's probably halfway to the kitchens by now."

* * *

Hermione ran to the corridor with all the food paintings, tickled the pear, and opened the door. Inside-

"Mia!"

"Hermione!"

"Draco? Harry? What are you doing here?"

Harry looked at Hermione oddly when she used Draco's first name, then said, "I missed dinner, so I came down to get some food."

"I came down to get coffee," Draco said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Draco, did it occur to you that we missed dinner, too? I was getting something to eat. Oh, hi, Dobby."

"Miss Hermione! Dobby thought you is forgetting us!"

"Of course not! Say, Dobby, you wouldn't happen to have any vegetarian lasagna, would you?"

"Right away!"

"So, Hermione, who was it? Who did you meet at Zonko's?"

"Oh, that. It was Draco here."

"IT WAS MALFOY?"

"Please, Harry, don't act exactly like Ginny-"

"YOU TOLD GINNY BEFORE ME?"

"Yes, because she was waiting for me in the dorm room."

"Malfoy, is- is this true?"

"Yes, Potty-head. It's true."

Harry got red in the face. "Well- I should probably go- go upstairs now. See you later, Hermione."

"Well," Hermione sniffed, "That went well. He's probably upstairs now, telling every Gryffindor that will listen about us. Th-thanks for the lasagna, Dobby."

"Anytime, M- what is wrong?"

"N-nothing, Dobby. I'm f-fine."

"Sh, Mia, it's OK. Come here." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "It's OK." He kissed her forehead.

"Why can't people just understand? All this business with Slytherins and Gryffindors, you'd think it was illegal to have friends in other houses."

"And you and I are living proof that it's not."

"But it's just acting. It's not real."

Draco sighed. "I know."

Hermione smiled a bit. "Dobby, thanks for the food. Can I have a vanilla frappucino?"

"Of course, Miss!"

* * *

Draco and Hermione talked for a while longer.

"Miss? Here is your drink!"

"Thank you, Dobby."

"You is welcome! Come back soon!"

Hermione and Draco started to walk up to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the library, Hermione led Draco in.

"Mia, where are you taking me?"

"I discovered this a few days ago. It's this secret room in the library. Come on."

She walked to the end of the library, and through the last set of shelves to a window. Next to the window was a tiny painting of a door.

"Mia, that door is an inch tall, and it's a painting."

She pointed her wand at the door. "Porte Reveler!"

The door became larger, and opened to reveal a room filled with-

"Candy?"

"Not just candy. There's firecrackers, butterbeer, books-"

"No wonder you like this place."

"Shut up. There's also a secret door in here that I don't think even Fred and George ever knew about, but I can figure out how to get into it."

"Let me see it."

She led him over to a door at the other side of the room. "I've tried everything on this door, but it won't open."

"Wow! I have a door exactly like this at home, and I mean exactly like this."

"Well, how do you get in?"

"I'm not sure, because it's almost the same incantation used to fire the Dark Mark into the sky, and I'm not supposed to learn that until I'm seventeen."

"You're going to learn it?"

"Relax. Look, don't tell anyone, but I don't want to be a Death Eater."

"All right. Just open the door."

Draco took a deep breath. "Morsmordre!"

Nothing happened.

"No luck there. Let's see. Morsmordre Reveler!"

The door swung open.

"Mia, I'll go in first. Slytherin himself probably built this room, and I'd bet anything it's full of Dark Magic."

"OK."

He stepped into the room. All it had was a mirror with the words, "Ra eftse kra adru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi."

"Mia, it looks OK, it's just a mirror."

She stepped inside, looked at the mirror, and read the inscription. "I've heard some of those words before." She explained about the Mirror of Erised. "But it means something else." She studied it for a few minutes. "I've got it! The inscription on the Mirror of Erised means, "I show not your face but your heart's desire." This means, "I show not you face but your darkest fear," so the mirror shows your worst fear."

"Brilliant, Mia. Absolutely brilliant." He grinned. "No way this was Slytherin. Let's try it out." He stood in front of the mirror. Staring back at him out of the mirror was-


	4. Chapter 4

"What is it, Draco? What do you see?"

"Well, I can't tell, it's sort of hazy. Oh- I think that might me you..."

She rolled her eyes. "Great. I'm your worst fear."

"No, never mind. I think- oh my God."

"Draco, what's wrong?"

"It's my father."

"Your father? He's your darkest fear?"

"Yeah. He's making me become a Death Eater."

"And you don't want to."

"No. Mia, I hate Voldemort. Sure, I call people Mudbloods, but I would never kill anyone just for fun. My father and I both take pride in being purebloods, but he hates muggleborns with a passion."

"Let me have a look in the mirror."

Draco moved out of the way, and Hermione stepped in front of the mirror. Trying to see what it was, she leaned forward.

Her nose touched the mirror.

In a rush of blinding light, she was pulled forward into the mirror.

"Mia! Mia! What's going on!" Draco yelled, but she couldn't hear him.

* * *

She looked all around her. She was in the Gryffindor common room. Harry was standing in the middle of the room, and Gryffindors of all ages were scattered around the room.

"Harry!" she called. "Harry, what happened? How did I get here?"

But no one heard her. She stood in front of Harry and waved her hand in front of his face. He didn't notice.

She was reminded of a time, in second year, when Harry had been pulled into the past through Tom Riddle's diary. No one could see or hear him. Could this be the past? No, everyone looked exactly the same as they had when she'd last seen them. Even Ron still had the scrape on his knee he'd gotten earlier that day.

"Everyone!" Harry was saying to the crowd. "Listen up! I have important news!"

News? Hermione wondered. What news?

"What news?" chorused the common room.

"I went down to the kitchens, and I saw Hermione-"

"Granger?"

"The smart one?"

"Hermione? What was she doing there?"

"Trying to save the house elves again?" Everyone laughed at this.

"No I wasn't!" she yelled angrily, but no one heard her.

"She said she was Malfoy's girlfriend!" Harry bellowed.

"What the hell?"

"No way!"

"A Slytherin?"

"Malfoy?"

"She wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yes she would," a quiet voice spoke up. Harry turned around.

"What do you mean, Ginny?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you, but she wants to be with him. It's her choice."

Good for you, Ginny, Hermione thought to herself.

"I don't want you all giving her a hard time about this, so please, just leave her alone about this. I'm sure she's got enough pressure on her as it is."

"All right." Harry turned back to the crowd. "You heard her. Don't give Hermione a hard time about this. I know it'll be hard for me not to, but we'll all try. And if he does anything to hurt her-"

The crowd, including Ginny, nodded.

"-He'll have us to answer to."

Hermione turned to go out of the portrait hole, and instead saw a mirror. Remembering how she had gotten to the common room in the first place, she walked to the mirror and stepped through.

* * *

"Mia! You're OK!"

"I-I just got sucked into the mirror."

"What was your worst fear?"

"It was- it was- Harry."

"Potter? You're afraid of Potter?"

"I was pulled into this scene in the Gryffindor common room. Harry was telling everyone about us, and everyone was mad at me, but then Ginny said it was my choice. And that they shouldn't bug me about it."

"That's really weird. I guess- whoever your worst fear is, you get pulled into wherever they are."

"That was so scary. Draco, you'd better watch out. They said that if you did anything to hurt me, you'd have them to deal with."

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

"Maybe not, but I'm scared. I don't want anything to happen to you." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Maybe this was a mistake."

"Maybe..."

"I think we should- pretend not to be together, just for a while."

"What?"

"Draco, I'm scared they'll hurt you."

"Fine. I'll- I'll see you around."

"I'd- better go. Remember, we- we broke up." A single tear rolled down her cheek as she left the room.

"Mia-"

"Bye."

With that, she left the library and walked up to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

About two weeks later, Lavender heard a soft crying sound coming from her dormitory as she walked by with Seamus. "Seamus, you go ahead. I'll meet you there."

She walked into the dormitory. Parvati was sitting on Hermione's bed, comforting her.

"Oh, Hermione, it's OK."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, Lav, it's awful." Parvati explained how Hermione had seen Harry's meeting with Gryffindor, and gotten so scared that she pretended to break up with Draco.

"I've been keeping it inside me for two weeks. I- I really wanted him to actually ask m-me out!"

"Oh my gosh, Hermione, that's terrible. And to think- the other Gryffindors are so mean! We weren't at the meeting, so we didn't know what had happened. I can't believe Harry would be so- so-"

"Heartless?" Hermione sniffed.

"Exactly. You're lucky to have a friend like Ginny."

Parvati gasped. "Lav, I've got an idea for something. I'll tell you about it later." She turned to Hermione. "Hermione, how long did you and Malfoy go out?"

"Um- a day?" She smiled. "And I'm already in tears. Isn't that pathetic?"

"No, Hermione. It's not pathetic. OK, both of you listen. Lavender, go downstairs and tell them that Hermione broke up with Malfoy. You can come up with a good story. Hermione, when she comes back, she'll tell you the story she came up with, and you go downstairs and confirm it. Got it?"

They nodded. "Lav, go on." She ran downstairs to the common room. "Hermione, I want you to show me that room."

Hermione nodded. "After all you've done for me, I'd love to."

* * *

They snuck through the common room and went to the library. Hermione led her to the painted door. "Porte Reveler!" The door enlarged and opened.

"Wow, Hermione! This place is awesome!" Hermione showed her the other door. "Draco figured out how to open this one." She pointed her wand at the door. "Morsmordre Reveler!"

The door opened, and she pointed to the mirror. "That's the mirror." Parvati stood in front of it.

"Oh no!"

"Parvati, what's wrong?"

"There, in the mirror! Mum was dead, and so were Dad and Padma! It was horrible!"

"Parvati, it's not real. It's just your worst fear."

"I'll say it is!"

"Sh, calm down. Let's go back to Gryffindor tower. Lavender's probably finished telling them." They walked back to the dormitory.

"OK, Hermione, here's your story. You walked in on Malfoy kissing Pansy, and he said you were out of the picture, because Pansy could offer so much more than you. That's totally not true, but that's what I told them."

"Thanks, Lavender. You and Parvati are the best ever!" she hugged them both, and then ran downstairs. Parvati grinned.

"OK, Lav, here's my idea..."

Hermione was downstairs, confirming Lavender's story.

"Yes, it's true, but I don't want you going up to him and saying anything about it."

"Why?"

"Because- because- it will only make me feel worse. And if you think I won't find out, you're wrong. If D-Malfoy says anything about a Gryffindor telling him something, I'll find out who and curse them into the next century. Understand?"

They all nodded.

"Good. Oh, and by the way Harry, your boxers are showing."

She left the common room amid roaring laughter.

* * *

She came up to the dormitory, where Lavender and Parvati were whispering. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing." Lavender giggled.

"Nothing at all." Parvati giggled, too.

"Yeah, right, but I'll let it pass this time."

There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Harry. Do you know any other guy in this place who would knock first?"

Hermione giggled. "Come in."

Harry opened the door. "Hermione, Ron and I are going down to Hagrid's. Want to come?"

"Sure! We haven't been to see him all year."

"See you in a while, guys."

"Bye, Lav. Bye Parvati."

Harry picked up Ron in the common room, and they walked down to Hagrid's.

* * *

"Ah, yeh finally remembered me! 'Ow yeh been?"

"Good."

"Pretty good."

"Okay."

"'Ermione, I heard yeh and Malfoy was goin' out."

"How'd you know?"

"I was there, in the Three Broomsticks!"

"Oh my gosh! How much did you hear?"

"Only the part where 'e said 'e was yer boyfriend."

Hermione gave a sigh of relief.

"They broke up!"

""Yeah, she saw him kissing Pansy!"

"What?"

"It's true, Hagrid."

"Oh, 'Ermione, I'm so sorry."

"It's OK."

"Yeh'd better be goin' now. It's almost after hours."

"Bye Hagrid!"

"Bye!"

"See you later!"

* * *

Back in the dormitory, Hermione climbed into bed. If only the Gryffindors could accept Draco. "He's not his father."

"Huh? What's that, Hermione?"

"Nothing, Lavender. Go back to sleep."

"G'night."


	5. Chapter 5

(Retrospective Author's Note: I apologize for the vast descriptions of hair, makeup, and clothes in this chapter. At least there's no corset stuff. Also, I apologize for the French that I googled when I was 11.)

Hermione woke up to the sound of Lavender shaking Parvati awake.

"Parvati, wake up! Wake UP!"

Parvati opened her eyes halfway. "S'matter, Mum?"

"I'm not your mother, I'm your fashion conscience telling you that YOU HAVE ONLY 20 MINUTES!"

Parvati jumped out of bed- literally. "Ow, that hurt. I can't believe it! Wait..." she looked at Hermione, watching them out of twinkling eyes.

"Duh! Parvati, you only need 10 minutes to do your hair. That leaves you 10 minutes to take care of Hermione. I'll take 10 minutes to do her clothes."

"Right. OK, Parvati, I'll pick out her clothes while you do your hair, and I'll do my hair while you do hers. And don't forget her make-up."

Hermione got out of bed. "Lav, you two are not going to do anything to me."

"Oh, yes we are. See, my idea is that we need to show Malfoy that even though you broke up with him, you love him."

"How is dolling me up under 5 pounds of make-up and hairspray going to help him see that? He'll think I'm trying to get other boys attention."

Lavender sighed. "So young, so inexperienced. Hermione, we do want people to notice you. I bet you'll get tons of offers. The Gryffindors will have spread word around Hogwarts that you and Malfoy broke up." Hermione's lip started to quiver slightly. "Not for real, of course. The point is- Parvati, you explain. I need to pick out her clothes."

Parvati continued. "The point is, when boys start asking you out, you'll refuse them. Malfoy's bound to see you refuse at least one offer, so he'll know that you love him."

"Can't I just tell owl him and tell him I love him?"

"Yeah, but that would just be boring."

Hermione rolled her eyes. It was hard to believe they had aced all their Transfiguration tests. All they seemed to care about were clothes and boys.

Lavender had picked out three outfits. "Hermione, it's Saturday, so you're in luck. You don't have to wear robes."

"Why not?"

"Honestly, don't you remember? They made a new rule this year- you don't have to wear robes on Saturday."

"Oh. Let's see what we've got."

Hermione looked at the outfits, and gasped. "Lavender, these aren't mine!"

"I know. No offence, but your clothes were so Plain Jane, so I had to pick out some of my own. I'm pretty sure you're my size. You like them?"

Hermione surveyed the clothes. "Aren't they a bit- er, showy?"

"These? No way! You should see some of my other clothes."

Lavender picked up the first outfit. "All right, we have a beautiful purple and pink striped- Parvati, stop singing! You're messing up my announcing! Anyway, it's a pink and purple halter-top, and this purple skirt to go with it. I don't know how Parvati's going to do your hair, but there's a pink hair ribbon I found, just in case she wants to use it."

Hermione tried it on. She looked in the mirror, and blushed. "Oh, Lav, it's so- revealing! I can't wear this!"

"Hermione, darling, you've been brought up in the wrong clothes. Welcome to a girl's wardrobe. Let's see outfit number two."

Lavender lifted it from the bed. "Here is my personal favorite. It's a sky blue tube top, with a dark blue skirt to match. Notice the sparkly baby blue and silver flowers on the skirt. Let's try it on."

Hermione put on the outfit, and spun in front of the mirror. The tube top promptly slipped down to her waist, and Hermione blushed even harder than before.

"Maybe not that top, Lav." Parvati had to smile. Hermione had had her nose buried in books so long; she didn't know the exact art one had to learn to keep up a tube top.

Lavender showed Hermione the last outfit. "I know it's long-sleeved and all, but the sleeves are lace. It's a white shirt, with long, lace sleeves, and a short black skirt. It's got belt loops, but it just comes with a silver stringy thing to go through them. I think you'll like this one, it seems like your type of outfit."

Hermione tried on her final outfit.

"Oh, Parvati, look at this one!" Lavender cried.

Parvati looked at Hermione, and gasped. "Hermione, look in the mirror! It's beautiful!"

Hermione turned around. "Oh!" It was a perfect fit. The shirt showed her curves perfectly. Yes, turning fifteen had turned her from a small, book- loving girl into a pretty, intelligent young woman. The skirt wasn't too short for her, but it was flattering. She felt- lovely. And she was.

"Lav, can I do her hair and make-up now?"

"Yeah. Go ahead."

Parvati got up from her mirror. "Sit here." Hermione sat in front of the mirror. "I'll do your make-up first. Here's a scrunchie. Just put up your hair for now, to keep it out of the way."

Parvati went through her make-up bag. "All right. I'm thinking maybe a dusty blue eye shadow, so it draws a bit of attention to your eyes, but doesn't take away color from your eyes."

"Um... OK."

"I don't want to put on too much blush, because you need to keep a natural look. I'll just give you a little bit, to bring out the color of your cheeks."

"Oh... yeah, do that."

"Then, I don't think you should have colors that are too dark or too bright on your lips. Again, you need a natural look, so I'd say some lip-gloss that will add a little color, and make them shiny. What do you say?"

"Er- you're the expert." Hermione laughed nervously.

"Great!" Parvati picked out the required items and set to work.

Several minutes later- "All done. Don't look in the mirror yet; I want you to see it with your hair."

Parvati pulled out a brush and her wand. She brushed Hermione's hair. "I'm going to charm your hair to look like it's cut and curled. It'll wear off after 24 hours." Parvati then proceeded to wave her wand over Hermione's hair. She seemed to be drawing in the air. She made several chopping movements around the bottom of Hermione's hair. Then she made curls in the air around the sides. It was all very complicated.

"Transform!" Parvati cried. Instantly, three inched of her beautiful long hair were cut off. Her hair began to look layered, and it was curled on the sides. It also turned a bit darker than usual.

"Well? What do you think?" Hermione turned towards the mirror. "Oh my- Parvati, what did you do?"

"I told you, it wears off after 24 hours. Is something wrong with it?"

"No, of course not! I love it! I was just a little freaked out at first." Hermione laughed.

"Good. Lav, what do you think?"

Lavender turned around. "Oh, wow! Parvati, you did a really great job! The hair, the make-up, everything!"

Hermione smiled nervously. "You guys really think this will work?"

"Of course it will."

"Yeah, of course. You look perfect."

"But Lav, she doesn't look anything like herself."

"That's not what I- OH!"

Parvati looked at her. "What?"

"Parvati, we were going for Plan B, but I think this calls for Plan C."

Parvati looked confused. "What's Plan C?"

Lavender whispered something to her, and a look on comprehension dawned upon her face.

Parvati turned to Hermione. "You were supposed to make Malfoy realized you like him, right?"

"Er-right."

"Well, we decided that you look too different. So, I'll just make a few quick changes, and people will think you're someone totally different. Then, you can go out with him as someone else." She got a worried look on her face. "I hope he agrees."

"And I hope he really does like her," Parvati added to herself.

Lavender added, "I can tell everyone you were called home on family business, and that the 'new girl' is my sister, visiting me. I'll tell them you're my adopted sister, but you go to Beauxbatons."

Hermione blinked. "You have this all planned out, don't you?"

Parvati nodded. "But of course, mademoiselle." She winked at Hermione. "You do know French, don't you?"

Hermione smiled. "Oui, mademoiselle. Je m'appelle- er, what's my name?"

Lavender looked at her thoughtfully. "Well, there's Marie- but you don't look like a Marie."

Parvati suddenly cried out, "My second cousin! She's French, and her name is Adrienne. I think it means- dark and rich, or something like that."

Lavender smiled with relief. "That's perfect for you, Hermione. So, remember- no more Hermione. You're Adrienne, my adopted sister, and you go to Beauxbatons. Go it?"

"Got it." Hermione winked at them. "Let's go downstairs."

Parvati shook her head. "No, we can't. Lav and I need to tell people what happened before you show up."

"Kind of like how Lavender told people how I- you know, with Draco, and-"

"Yes, like that. Wait here, we'll be right back." Lavender and Parvati ran downstairs to the common room.

Hermione sat down on her bed. Was it really worth it to go through all this trouble, just so she could be with Draco? It seemed like it was, but could she really be sure?

"After all, this is probably breaking about 20,000 school rules- not to mention laws," she said aloud. Then she remembered. "Parvati forgot to finish changing me!" She fought the urge to run downstairs. What if someone came in?

Parvati returned, out of breath. "I remembered- you needed- to be changed-" she panted. "Lav's -telling everyone."

"OK, good. What will you do?"

"A couple of things. I'll change your eyes to green, your hair to a darker brown, and your eye shadow to green to match your eyes. It will only take a few seconds."

"OK, do it."

Parvati pulled out her wand. She pointed at Hermione's eyes and said, "Transform Vert!" Hermione's eyes turned green. She closed them to get used to the feeling of having a spell put on her eyes.

Parvati took this chance to change her eye shadow. "Transform Vert!" Hermione's eye shadow turned white as well. Hermione's eyes flew open.

"Parvati!"

"Sorry, had to do that." She lastly pointed at Hermione's hair and said, "Transform!" Hermione's hair turned several shades darker.

"Done! Now, where's Lavender?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Let's see, she couldn't be in the common room, could she?"

"Oh yeah..."

Lavender came running into their room. "They don't believe me! They think this is all some plot to- I don't know, to get back at Malfoy for breaking up with you-"

"But he didn't."

"They don't know that."

Hermione hit herself on the forehead. "Of course! I'm such an idiot!"

Lavender raised her eyebrows. "And, this would be... why?"

"Because I told Harry and Ron that my parents were going to France this week!"

Parvati looked worried. "What are we going to tell them?"

Lavender thought for a moment, and then said, "Oh! I'll tell them that you're parents couldn't go because of the family business." She winked.

"All right." Hermione nodded. "Go downstairs and tell them."

Lavender left. A few seconds later, Parvati said she had to go to the bathroom.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Hermione called.

"It's Harry."

Oh no, she thought. He doesn't know it's me.

"Are you looking for *ma soeur, Lavender?"

"What?" Harry opened the door and gasped. "Who the hell are you?"

"Ah, forgive me. *Je m'appelle Adrienne."

Harry looked confused. "You're Lavender's sister, aren't you? The one who goes to Beauxbatons?"

"Yes, I am. I am sorry if my English is not perfect."

"Oh, no, that's fine." Harry smiled.

"*Comment vous appelez vous? What is your name?"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Hermione pretended to look surprised. "*Mon dieu! Harry Potter! You defeated the Dark Lord!"

Harry blushed. "Er, yeah, I did."

"I am *honoré to meet you."

At this point, Lavender came upstairs. "Oh- Harry, this is my sister, Adrienne."

Harry smiled. "I know, I just met her." He winked at Hermione, and then whispered to Lavender, "For a French girl, she speaks English pretty well."

Lavender smiled with relief. "Yeah, I guess she does. Come on, Adrienne. Let's go down to the *salle commune."

Hermione nodded.

At this point, Parvati came out of the bathroom. "Harry! What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you and Lavender. I just met Adrienne, Lavender's sister."

Parvati sighed. "Oh, good. Let's go downstairs."

They all walked downstairs to the common room, where they were greeted by a chorus of, "Who's she?"

"Guys," Lavender said, "this is my sister, Adrienne. She's from France, but she does speak English quite well. She'll be with us for a little while, OK?"

"And," Parvati added, "Lavender's going to go take her for a tour now, so don't walk into our dormitory looking for her." She eyed Seamus dangerously.

Lavender beckoned to Hermione. "I'm going to give you a *circuit, Adrienne."

Hermione nodded, and the two left.

* * *

As they were walking down the halls, Lavender and Hermione talked about their plan.

"Hermione, I think Malfoy was supposed to talk to Professor Trelawney today. We can see if he's in the Divination Tower."

"OK." They walked towards the entrance, which they happened to be quite close to.

They past it just as Draco was coming down the steps. Hermione's breath caught in her throat, and she coughed. The noise startled him, and he turned around.

Then, an unexpected word escaped his lips.

"Hermione?"


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione bit her lip. "Draco, shut up! It is me, but you can't tell anyone. The idea is that I can go out with you as Adrienne, and then no one will know it's me."

"As WHO?"

Lavender quickly explained.

Draco's eyes widened. "But we- we weren't going- not really-"

Lavender tuned out their conversation. Some things were just meant to be private.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, but we were never going out. Remember? It was all just an act."

Tears glistened in Hermione's eyes. "I don't want it to be."

"Come again?"

"I really DO want to g-go out with you."

Draco considered this. Hermione was a sweet person, once you got to know her- and even when she wasn't Adrienne, she was rather pretty. She did like him, and- well, it was just that he was Draco and she was Hermione. That's all there was to it.

"OK," he said. "To tell you the truth, I really do like you. And I know you like me."

"But-"

Draco laid a finger to her lips. "No buts. I will go out with you."

Lavender turned around. "All problems solved?"

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand resolutely and nodded. "Adrienne it is. We need to find a place where we can talk... somewhere where no one will find us..."

Lavender thought for a moment. "I know! That special room Hermione told me about- the one with all the candy and stuff."

Hermione nodded. "That's great. Draco, you're really sure no one knows about it?"

"Positive."

"Good." They set off towards the library.

* * *

When they arrived, they crossed to the back of the room, and found the little painting of a door.

"Porte Reveler," Hermione said. The door enlarged and swung open.

"Wow," Lavender said as they stepped inside. "This is absolutely amazing."

Draco shut the door behind them. "OK, what's up with this?"

Lavender told him, "Well, we're thinking that Hermione can pose as my sister, so no one knows it's her. Then, she can go out with you. That's basically it."

Draco thought everything over, then said, "But won't the teachers get suspicious when they see that Hermione's at home, unauthorized, and this Adrienne's here instead?"

Hermione winked. "I've been waiting for someone to ask me that." She gestured to the books around them. "I've heard of a charm that should help us fix that problem. It's in a book called Sólo Lo Que Usted Quiere Ver, which is Spanish for Only What You Want To See. It's supposed to make people see and remember certain things only at certain times. However, it requires a very complicated potion, which we have to drink, and if something goes wrong..."

"What?" Lavender pressed.

"Not only could we be harmed, but the impact of it could kill others as well. It's a very dangerous and difficult potion to make. I thinks it's been illegal for several hundred years."

"So how are we going to make it?"

"Draco, Draco, do you have no faith in me? I bet the book is somewhere in this room. Start looking." Hermione calmly walked over to a shelf of books and started looking. Lavender shook her head.

"Malfoy, you just had to pick the most determined girl in all of Hogwarts, didn't you?" She walked to a different shelf and began to search as well.

Draco, without a word, began to join in the hunt.

Several minutes later, they had searched most of the little room, with no luck. Hermione was about to give up, when-

"Mia! Lavender! Come here! I think I found it!"

Hermione hurried over to Draco. "What is it?"

He showed her the book. "This is it, right? Sololo kay oost queer vare, isn't it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's Sólo Lo Que Usted Quiere Ver." She began flipping through the pages. "This is it, all right, but it's all in Spanish, except the warning." She read it out loud. "Warning: Failure to brew potion correctly will result in instant death of the drinker, and serious illness of all involved, including those that the potion will be used against. This potion should not be used against a group of more than fifty people."

"That's OK," Hermione said. "There are 37 students in our year, no one else will care; and there are 12 teachers. 49 people."

Lavender inhaled sharply. "It's a good thing we'll have the best potion students in the year working on this."

"Excuse me?" Draco said. "I don't think I'll be brewing anything that might kill me, thank you very much."

Hermione looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Not even for me, Draco? Because if you don't help, then I'll just do it myself. And I'm not sure I could get it right... what if something happened to me?"

Lavender smiled.

"Oh, fine."

"Good! Now, let's see... either of you know any Spanish?"

They both shook their heads.

"OK, I'll translate it."

Lavender pointed to the closed door at the other side of the room. "Is that the room with the Mirror?"

Draco nodded.

"Oh, please show me, please, please, PLEASE show me!"

Draco stepped over the books that were strewn all over the floor, and pointed his wand at the door. "Morsmordre Reveler!"

The door opened, and Lavender gasped. "That is the hugest mirror I have ever seen."

"Just stand in front of it and you'll see your worst fear. But be careful you don't touch it."

Lavender walked over and stood directly in front of the mirror. Then she gasped. "Oh, it's- it's horrible!" She pointed a shaky finger at the mirror.

The very tip of her finger brushed against the mirror.

Draco yelled, and Hermione ran into the room. She saw Lavender's finger touching the mirror, and she waited for the flash of light to suck her into the mirror.

But it never came.

"What?" Hermione looked puzzled. "Lavender, why aren't you... er, in the mirror?"

Lavender looked around. "I don't know. I mean you got sucked in, didn't you?"

Draco stepped forward. "Let me try." Before Hermione could stop him, he reached out and touched the mirror.

Again, nothing happened.

Hermione's eyes widened. "This is so spooky." She, too, reached out and touched the mirror.

A blinding light surrounded her, and, once again, she was sucked into the mirror.

* * *

This time, she was in a dungeon. She saw Draco and Lavender working on some sort of potion. There was also a figure with brown hair getting ingredients from a closet. The figure turned around. It was Hermione.

"Well, that's odd," the real Hermione said to herself, but of course, no one heard her.

"This is it," Draco said. The mirror Hermione dropped the ingredients into the potion and stirred it. Then she lifted out the ladle and poured a little of it into three separate glasses. Each of the three picked up their glasses.

"Cheers," Lavender said shakily. They each took several sips. Suddenly, a whirlwind of scarlet smoke seemed to envelope them. When the smoke cleared, they were all lying on the ground.

Dead. "No!" Hermione cried. She wanted to get out of there. With tears streaming down her face and sobs tumbling from her lips, she tried to remember how to get out.

"Last time, I opened the portrait hole. But there's no portrait here..." Her eyes rested on the dungeon door. "Of course!" She opened the door.

She was in a corridor.

"It didn't work," she whispered.

She ran blindly wherever her feet took her. She finally stumbled at the bottom a flight of steps. Then she looked up.

Above her was the library door.

She sprinted up the steps and flew to the back of the library. "Fenetre Reveler!" she cried. (Author's Note: Fenetre? I thought it was a door, not a window...)

Once the door opened, she ran inside to the other door. "Morsmordre Reveler!"

Please work, she silently prayed.

The door swung open. No one was there. There was only one thing left to try.

She ran headlong into the mirror.

* * *

"Hermione? Oh my God, are you all right?"

Hermione opened her eyes. She was lying on the floor, with the pale, shocked faces of Draco and Lavender above her.

"Guys, I-I'm fine. But we need to figure out what's up with me and this mirror. Why am I the only one who gets sucked in?"

Draco shrugged. "So what did you see?"

"We were in a dungeon, making that potion. But we did something wrong, and we all died. It was so awful." A single tear trickled down her cheek.

"Mia, it's OK. It'll be fine. We won't mess up the potion. But forget the potion for a while; we need to talk about this mirror. What kind of mysterious connection do you have with it?"

"Maybe it's muggleborn thing," Hermione sniffed.

"Couldn't be, if it didn't work on Lavender."

Hermione shook her head sadly. "Well, Draco, I'm sure you know what we Gryffindors do when we're in trouble."

"Go to Professor Dumb-Old-Door?"

Hermione bit her lip. "No, stupid, we go to Professor Dumbledore." She and Lavender turned and left the room. Draco ran after them.

"Isn't that what I said?"

* * *

"So we just were wondering if you could tell us, sir, why I'm the only one affected by the mirror," Hermione finished.

They had been in Dumbledore's office for half and hour, explaining their problem. Hermione, of course, had omitted the part about the potion- it was illegal, after all.

Dumbledore looked at Hermione. "And you did entertain the idea that it could be because of your muggle heritage?"

"Yes, sir, but Lavender wasn't affected by the mirror."

Dumbledore then fixed his gaze on Draco. "And you, Mr. Malfoy, you tried touching this mirror as well?"

"Yes, sir."

Dumbledore stared at the ceiling for a moment. "They're funny things, mirrors. You don't always see what you expect. And then, there are those times when you do more than seeing."

He continued to stare at the ceiling, and then his piercing blue eyes traveled back to Hermione. "Miss Granger, have you ever thought that perhaps it is not the group you place yourself in, but you?"

Hermione was so confused, she couldn't speak.

"I think you should get down to dinner now. Good day to you all." Hermione, Lavender, and Draco filed out of his office.

"Do you think he's right?" Draco asked. "About you being the only one affected by the mirror?"

"Well, he's always been right before." Hermione sighed.

"Hey, guys, I just thought of something," Lavender said. "Maybe Hermione has some sort of... weird power."

Draco laughed. "Like what, she's psychic or something?"

"Exactly." Lavender was serious. "You should go see Professor Trelawney."

"That old hag?" Hermione said. "No way."

"You should know by now that she does occasionally make real predictions."

"Lavender's right."

"What?"

"WHAT?"

"I said," Draco repeated, "Lavender's right. You should see her."

"See, Hermione? Even Malfoy thinks you should go."

Hermione could see she wasn't going to win. "All right, fine."

* * *

Draco and Lavender dragged her up to the Divination tower. "Professor Trelawney!" Lavender called up the ladder. Draco thrust Hermione forward. "You go up there and find out what's wrong with you."

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Hermione said indignantly. Draco paid her no mind.

Hermione jumped off the ladder into the dusty room. "Professor Trelawney?" she called uncertainly. A misty voice answered her out of the shadows.

"Who is it?"

Hermione swallowed. The last time she had seen Professor Trelawney was in third year, when she had walked out of her Divination class.

"It's Hermione Granger. I- er, I was in a class with you in third year, and- I, er..."

Professor Trelawney stepped into view. "Yes. I remember. But, I did indeed know that you would return, when you were in great need of my assistance."

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, well, I do need some assistance. See there's this mirror, and when I touch it, I'm pulled into a- a scene. But that never happens to anyone else."

Draco joined her in the stiflingly hot room. "What she means is that she has a strange connection with the Mirror of Fear."

Professor Trelawney gasped. "You? The girl whose mind was seemingly completely clouded to the Inner Eye?"

Hermione looked at her strangely. "How do you know-"

"I have my ways, my dear."

It was Draco's turn to look puzzled. "But why would it affect her? She's a muggleborn."

Professor Trelawney gazed at him. "Are you positive that her heritage is completely muggle?"


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" Hermione whispered. "Are you saying- my parents might not be muggles?"

"Precisely, my dear. Although I once thought your mind-perception was overly mundane, I see a magic within you, that none of my other students have."

"Professor," Draco spoke up thoughtfully, "Is there a way that Hermione might be able to train her special perceptive abilities?"

"Certainly, Mr. Malfoy. Do you suggest she rejoin my class?"

"Not exactly. I was thinking more along the lines of a special class- a separate one, so she could focus on those powers."

Professor Trelawney looked at Hermione. "I believe that could be done... but I am not the one to do it. This is not my area of expertise. But- I do know someone who can help you."

"Who's that?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"My old friend from Spain, Señora Esperanza Casares. She specializes in perceptive magic. Unfortunately, she perceives only human emotions. You have a very rare gift, one that has not been seen since before the age of Hogwarts' founders. You perceive the powers of inanimate objects. The last person to have this power was the witch Elizabeth Magia, and she died over fifteen hundred years ago. You, my dear, are-"

"Hermione! Malfoy! Get down here!" Lavender's shouts reached them from the bottom of the ladder.

"Sorry to run out on you, Professor!"

"Thanks for all you help!" they climbed down the ladder as quickly as possible.

"What's wrong, Lav?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"Professor McGonagall just ran by, looking quite frightened. I asked her what was wrong, and she said that Harry was missing!"

The world seemed to be spinning, spinning, spinning... Hermione fainted.

* * *

"Hermione! Hermione, are you awake?"

She slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I?"

Draco heaved a sigh of relief. "You're in the hospital wing. You fainted after you heard Potter's missing?"

"Oh my God... they still can't find him?"

Lavender shook her head. "Dumbledore's afraid that You-Know-Who took him."

"Hermione?" It was Ron.

"Oh, Ron!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. Draco looked jealously disgruntled.

"Hermione, I thought you'd left to go on family business. There was this girl, Adrienne..."

"Ron, what are you talking about? I haven't left at all." She eyed him in what she hoped was a concerned way. "Are you sure you feel OK?"

He shook his head. "Lavender, you remember- you told us she was gone."

"Ron, Hermione's right. You're going crazy. I never said anything like that."

Ron shook his head again. "Ask every other Gryffindor in this place. You said she was gone."

"Ron, who are you talking- Hermione?"

It was Ginny. "Hermione, I thought you were gone. That's what Lavender said."

Hermione swallowed, overcome with guilt. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

"Look, baby weasel, she didn't go anywhere. You're as nutty as your brother."

"Listen, Malfoy, I know what I heard. Ron and I are not crazy. Lavender said she was gone, and that some girl- Adrienne, or something- was visiting."

"Ginny, I'm sorry. That never happened. You must have dreamt it," Hermione told her gently, but Ginny wouldn't listen.

"Yeah, sure, it was a dream. I was having a stupid dream. Me and the rest of Gryffindor house! And you," she added, turning to Draco, "You ask one of my best friends out, you act all nice around her, and then you go and cheat on her. With Parkinson! Did you know that she walked in on you? She loved you, Malfoy! And you gave it up for that- that- that girl!"

"What?" Draco turned to Hermione.

"Draco- Draco, you don't get it- I had to-"

"Had to what, Hermione? Had to tell people I was a piece of dirt to you? That I wasn't worthy? Well, you know what, Hermione? YOU are not worthy of ME. Get it?"

He turned around and walked to the door. Then he faced the group.

"See you around... Mudblood."

Hermione watched him walk out the door. Then she began to cry.

* * *

"So that's it?" Ron asked.

Hermione was in the Gryffindor common room. She had just spent an hour telling every inhabitant of her house the entire story- from the first letter to the meeting with Professor Trelawney.

"That's it, Ron."

"But Hermione," Ginny pressed, "Why couldn't you trust us? You couldn't even trust me."

"Because I knew you wouldn't accept Draco."

Ginny glared at her. "You trusted Lavender and Parvati."

"They're my age, Ginny. They understand these things. You're too young-"

"Too young? Well, let me just tell you, I may be younger than you, but I'm still your friend."

"Don't be too sure of that, Ginny," Ron said furiously. "I thought she was my friend, too, but it seems I'm mistaken." He looked at Hermione with a fierce gleam in his eye. "Listen up, Hermione. You threw away our friendship. Now you want it back. Well, I'm not giving it to you. This is goodbye- Granger."

Hermione almost broke down sobbing right there.

The rest of the group nodded in agreement, and left to go to their dormitories. Only Lavender and Parvati were left.

"Hermione," Lavender said, "We're really, really, sorry-"

"-But we lied to you."

"What?" Hermione asked.

Parvati conjured ropes, which twisted around Hermione's body and tightened.

"After tonight, you'll never have to worry about anything again. Parvati and I will even take you to see Harry."

Suddenly, it all made sense to Hermione.

"You- you're followers of-"

"The Dark Lord? Yes. Unfortunately, we were placed in this abominable house before we joined him. But, he has forgiven us. It's so hard for him to find followers these days, because so many people live in fear of him. And so few live in awe."

"Then it was you who kidnapped Harry!"

"Not us specifically," Lavender said. "We stole Harry's Invisibility Cloak, and brought it with us to Hogsmeade. A Death Eater was waiting for us, and he used the cloak to get into Hogwarts. We're not high enough in status to do something so important as taking Harry." She smiled cruelly. "But we were able to help."

"So-" Hermione paused. Something was missing here... a piece of the puzzle... something important... "Oh my God," she whispered. "You- he- where's Draco?"

"Mr. Malfoy's son? Yes, he's at the meeting place. We actually work for him. His connections at a Death Eater's son-"

"You mean he's not a Death Eater?"

"Of course not. Only the finest of the Dark Lord's supporters are Death Eaters. Draco works for his father, and we work for him."

Hermione suddenly remembered something that Draco had once told her.

* * *

_"You're going to learn it?"_

_"Relax. Look, don't tell anyone, but I don't want to be a Death Eater."_

* * *

"Draco would never work for his father. He would never do anything for the Dark Side."

Lavender smiled. "You just go right on thinking that."

Parvati looked worried. "Actually, we don't work for him yet- but we will. We won't have enough status to work for him until we have someone working for us."

"So?"

"You'll be our ticket in." Parvati laughed. "Draco has already been taken by his father to the- meeting place." She laughed again. "I think you'll recognize it. Anyway, he has to be initiated by the Dark Lord before he can meet us, his workers. When we arrive, he will already have been initiated."

Hermione heart sank. There was no way she could save Draco from his fate.

"What if I don't want to come?"

"We'll make you. As I'm sure you know, there are a number of ways we could get you to come."

Hermione smirked. "I know you don't have the power to use one of the Unforgivables."

"No... but there are other ways."

"Such as...?"

Lavender counted them off on her fingers. "We'll kill you if you don't come, we'll kill Ron- you get the picture."

Hermione stiffened. She didn't want innocent people to get hurt, and especially not Ron. Even if he had said that he wasn't her friend anymore

"All right. I'll go."

"Good." Lavender pulled a small glass ball out of her pocket. Inside was what appeared to be a cloud of smoke. It quickly formed itself into the shape of a skull.

"Has he called us?" Parvati asked anxiously. Lavender shook her head.

"Not yet, but I expect any-"

The smoke in the glass ball suddenly took on a new form. The skull remained the same, but a snake appeared, jutting out from its mouth.

"It's time," Lavender whispered.

Parvati took the glass ball from her. "Hermione, touch the ball." Frightened, Hermione did as she was told.

"In ten seconds," Lavender told her, "this ball will become a Portkey, which will transport us to the chosen location."

"Which would be-" But Hermione got no further, because they were suddenly in a place she knew very well.

* * *

Her house.

"Why are we here?" she asked, almost dreading the answer.

"The Dark Lord needed something to motivate you into joining us. So-" Lavender flung open the door.

Hermione's mother was lying on the ground, tied up completely. What appeared to be a wadded-up bandanna was stuffed in her mouth, and she was wiggling frantically. Next to her lay the body of a man...

"Oh God..." Hermione whispered. She lifted her wand, but before she could utter a single curse-

"Now, now, Mudblood. Of course, you're angry at us, but that's no excuse," the soft yet cruel voice of Lucius Malfoy said from behind her. "Then again, we did murder your father. Didn't he ever tell you not to hurt your superiors?"

"What do you mean?" she asked coolly, but she was betrayed by a tear running down her cheek.

"I mean that you, like Potter, are about to be initiated to the Dark Side. You will be serving Ms. Brown and Ms. Patil." He smirked, a smirk that only Hermione knew so well.

"I will never join Voldemort," she whispered defiantly.

He smiled. "Perhaps not... but with the right motivation..." He paused. Parvati and Lavender had left the room, but another person had entered- if you could call him that.

"My Lord," Lucius murmured respectfully.

Voldemort stepped towards Hermione, and she pulled back from him.

"No need to be afraid. I wouldn't dream of hurting you," he said in a low voice.

"Why?"

"In time," he said, "You may know. But for now- you must join my ranks."

Hermione saw that she had no other choice. Perhaps she could find the Portkey that had brought her here, but how could she leave without Harry and Draco?

Draco. After all he had put her through... after joining the Dark Side... and lying to her when he had said he didn't want to join... did she really want rescue him?

Of course she did!

Right?

"How will I get home once I'm initiated?" she asked.

"Lavender and Parvati have the Portkey. You will return with them."

She nodded. Maybe she could grab Harry and Draco before she was initiated- and before Harry was. Then she could get to Parvati and Lavender, grab the Portkey, and go home.

"Come, Ms. Granger," Lucius said nastily. "There is a banquet in your honor, which you must attend."

"Banquet?"

"Yes, a banquet. Follow me."

Hermione followed slowly. She was led into her dining room, but the room was completely different. The walls and carpet were black; the tablecloth was a deep blood red; and the chandelier had real candles that were swinging precariously.

The oddest thing, however, was what she saw in the adjoining room. Two plain wooden posts stood next to each other, connected by a third post across the top. (Author's Note, in retrospect: HOLY SHIT. Post-and-lintel construction. I was an art history nerd even back in the day.)

Lucius saw her looking at the posts curiously. "That is the portal to the Dark Side, and it has been so for many centuries. After the banquet, you will step through it and become the Dark Lord's servant."

Hermione shuddered. "Will I have to get- will I receive the Dark Mark?"

"Of course not. Only Death Eaters have this honor." He said it proudly, but Hermione could have sworn than she had seen him shudder as well.

Finally, Hermione looked at the table.

Several Death Eaters stood around it, waiting to sit down. At the foot of the table stood Harry and Draco.

"Draco... Harry..." she whispered, but Lucius pushed her forward to the head of the table. He himself stood in the empty spot next to her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Death Eaters and recruits, sons, daughters, and orphans- please be seated."

The Death Eaters, Draco, and Harry pulled out their seats and sat down. Hermione quickly followed suit.

She looked around; there was no food. She saw Harry looking confused as well. Then Lucius clapped his hands.

Eight house elves entered the room, and one ran to each person. The tallest ran to Hermione.

"Welcome, Miss. I humbly hope that I can be of service."

"Er-" Hermione hesitated. "-What's you name?"

The elf bowed. "My name is Slinky, Miss. May I take your order? You may have anything you want."

"Uh- how about a green salad, and then some French onion soup, and then maybe grilled chicken. Oh, and for dessert, I'd like some apple pie with ice cream, if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course, Miss." Slinky ran out of the room. When he was gone, Hermione craned her neck to get a better view of the room with the portal. Draco saw her looking.

"Yes, Granger. That's where'll you'll join the Dark Side."

She turned to look at him. "You betrayed me, Draco. How can you even speak to me?"

Everyone at the table fell silent.

"I betrayed you? Hermione, you told people that you hated me. That is betrayal, and you can't deny it."

"We decided on that! We said we would lead people to believe that we weren't together.

"It was you who couldn't deal with it!"

"We weren't!"

"Exactly! Can't you just let it go?" Hermione stood up.

"No!"

"Why can't you just understand that some things just have to happen? That's life, Draco, that's my bloody life!"

"I couldn't take it! You said you loved me! I loved you too! The question is, why can't YOU understand?" Draco stood up as well and banged his fist on the table.

"There's nothing for me to understand! It makes perfect sense to me! You're the one who doesn't get it!"

"Did you ever think that it might be because I loved you too much?"

Hermione was stunned. "You- you really did?"

"Of course I did! Did you think I was lying? Damn it, Hermione, I would have done anything for you! I would have died for you! I WAS dying! It hurt like hell to love you!"

"Then why did you leave me?"

"I thought that you didn't love me!"

"I only told people that we weren't together because I loved you! That was what you wanted! I would rather take the pain myself than cause you pain to be with me!" Tears ran down Hermione's face as she cried out in anger. "Why, Draco, why?"

"Because I loved you!" Draco fought hard not to cry. He couldn't, not in front of his father. Nevertheless, his eyes grew wet with tears, and a single tear dripped slowly down his cheek.

Hermione choked on her sobs. "It's too late, Draco! You're part of the Dark Side now!"

Everything happened at once. Hermione stood up and ran over to Draco. Harry stood up as well, and knocked over Draco in the process; so that Hermione had to bend down to hug him. Slinky and the other elves came into the room carrying trays of food, but they all tripped over Hermione and Draco. Food flew in all directions, most of it hitting the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters were stopped from getting to Hermione, Draco, and Harry by the elves, who were wiping off the Death Eaters' shoes. By the time they were free, the three had gone into the other room, where Lavender and Parvati were waiting to take them back to Hogwarts.

"Lavender, give me the Portkey!" Hermione cried.

"No! We won't obey you!" Lavender yelled.

"Lavender!" Draco yelled. "As your superior on the Dark Side, I command you to give me the Portkey!"

Wordlessly, Lavender pulled the Portkey from her pocket with a gloved hand. "Here."

Draco grabbed Hermione and Harry, and reached out to grab the Portkey. Lavender handed it to him.

In a rush of light, the three were pulled away by the Portkey just as the Death Eaters entered the room. Lucius cried out, "Stop them, you fools!"

But they were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

With a flash, the three appeared in the Gryffindor common room. Unfortunately, several Gryffindors were playing Exploding Snap by the fire when they arrived.

And one of them was Ron.

"Harry! You're back! God, where were you?" For the first time, he noticed Hermione and Draco.

"Hermione, were you there, too? And Lavender and Parvati? Where are they? We came back downstairs after a little while, and you were all gone! And- Malfoy? Get back in your common room, you sniveling-"

"Listen, Weasley. If it weren't for Hermione and me, all three of us would be on the Dark Side."

Ron turned back to Harry. "Harry? Is all of this true?"

Harry nodded.

"Then I want to hear everything."

The four sat down at the table by the fire, which the other three students had abandoned when Draco appeared.

Hermione looked at her two friends. "Who goes first?"

"You," Harry and Draco said at the same time.

Hermione sighed. "Well, you saw the episode in the hospital wing and the common room. Everyone but Parvati and Lavender went upstairs after- after you got mad at me. Then they told me that they were on the Dark Side."

"They were on the Dark Side?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah- and it sounded like they'd been on Voldemort's side for several years."

"No, they hadn't," Draco said dejectedly. "My father put them under the Imperius Curse about six months ago so that I'd have someone working for me when I joined the Dark Lord."

"Oh," Hermione said. "Anyway, they got some sort of Portkey; only it gave them a signal when they were supposed to use it. So we went to-" here she stopped. There had been so excitement, that she'd nearly forgotten her father's death.

She tried again. "We went to- to my- my h-house-" she couldn't continue. It was too painful.

Draco put an arm around her shoulders. "We went to Mia's house, and her father was-"

Hermione gave an involuntary sob.

"He was gone," Draco finished in a whisper. Harry and Ron nodded sympathetically.

"So," Hermione sniffed, "We went into my dining room, and there were a bunch of Death Eaters waiting to sit down. Then we all sat down, and this little house elf served me. Only- well, I never got to eat the food." She smiled ruefully. "I'm really hungry."

"We'll get you something," Harry said. "Go on."

"Anyway, Draco and I started- not really arguing-"

"It was arguing."

"OK, we were arguing, and we sort of kissed and made up; but without any kissing. So I ran over to hug him, and I tripped over a bunch of house elves, and so did the Death Eaters. There was a lot of food flying around; it was all very complicated. So Draco, Harry and I ran into this other room, and Parvati and Lavender were there. And I told Lavender to give me the Portkey, but she kept it. Then Draco ordered her to give it to him, and she did, and we- left."

Ron reached over and hugged her. "Oh my God, Hermione, I'm so sorry. About your father and everything."

Draco sighed. "My turn." He stood up and stretched. "After I left the hospital wing, I went down to the lake. My father was waiting there with a Portkey. He just grabbed me and said, "Let's go." So we got to the house, and he ordered me to wait in the dining room. But I said, "Where are we?" and he said, "The mudblood's house." I went into the dining room, and Potter was there. About half an hour later, Mia arrived- and you know the rest."

"Draco, I thought Parvati and Lavender said you would have been initiated by the time I got there. How come you weren't?" Hermione asked.

"That was a lie. They wanted you to think that there was no way you could save me."

"So, Harry, what's your story?" Ron asked.

"Well, about five minutes after Hermione said she was Adrienne-"

"How do you know I wasn't telling the truth?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"Malfoy filled me in when he got there. Anyway, about five minutes later, I left to get a book from the library. I was ambushed by a Death Eater; who basically did what Malfoy's father did. When I got to Hermione's house, her mother was already tied up and her father was- well, you know," he said, eying Hermione concernedly. She looked like she was about to cry again. Draco pulled her onto his lap and stroked her hair.

"Voldemort led me into this dining room with a bunch of Death Eaters, and said, "Wait here, Harry. You'll get something to eat before you become my slave." About ten minutes later, Malfoy got there, and filled me in on everything. You know the story from there."

Ron stood up, and then flopped back down. "This is a lot to take in. Wow."

"No kidding."

"It's amazing."

"Hey, Hermione, what happened to-"

There was a knock on the common room door.

"Password's Pig Tail," Ron called.

The door opened to reveal...

"P-Professor Dumbledore," Draco stuttered. "I'm s-sorry, I'll leave."

"No, Mr. Malfoy, it's best you stay."

Draco nodded. Hermione suddenly became very self-conscious of the fact that she was sitting on Draco's lap, and she slid off his knees. Unfortunately, she fell straight onto the floor.

"Ow," she said, laughing weakly.

Dumbledore looked at them gravely. "I understand that a lot has happened today. For your own safety and the safety of others, I must know what happened."

Draco stood up. "The Dark Lord tried to make us join him, Parvati and Lavender are traitors under the Imperius Curse, and Hermione's father is dead. Any questions?"

Hermione was sobbing silently. Draco pulled her back into his arms.

"Well, much of that I already knew. But-" Dumbledore sighed. "Unfortunately, there are some things that I simply could not prevent. Miss Granger, I express my deepest sympathy towards you."

Hermione nodded sadly.

"You said that Misses Brown and Patil were under the Imperius Curse. Professor Snape has told me of that. He took a Portkey straight here immediately after you three left. You also said that you were going to be forced into joining Lord Voldemort's ranks. Alas, Professor Snape alerted me of this, too."

"So you know everything?" Harry asked dully.

"Not quite. I do not know why Mrs. Granger was kept alive. And I do not know why you were almost forced to join the Dark Side."

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Draco asked rudely. "I'm a Death Eater's son, and Potter's some bloody great wizard."

"That is not entirely what I meant," Dumbledore said gently. "I meant Miss Granger."

Hermione thought back to her horrific experience. "Nobody mentioned anything..." she bit her lip. "I don't know."

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, in an entirely different tone, "I have been informed that Señora Esperanza Casares is to be your teacher."

Hermione nodded.

"She can identify human emotions at a glance. Apparently, your power is with inanimate objects." His clear blue eyes stared up at the ceiling, as they had dome so many times before when he was thinking. "Every object has a special power. It takes a Perceiver to both recognize that power, and use it."

"Perceiver?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"A Perceiver is one who can see emotions or powers. Miss Granger, I believe you could give us an example."

"How?" she asked.

"Pick an object in this room, and touch it. Concentrate your very soul on finding the object's power."

Hermione looked around, and her eyes settled on a portrait of Godric Gryffindor. She pointed to it. "How's that?"

"That would work well. Years of labor have not been able to make it come alive. Perhaps you, as an Object Perceiver, could bring it to life."

Hermione walked over to the portrait. She pressed her fingers against the canvas, and closed her eyes.

Nothing happened.

"Concentrate, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said softly. "Focus all your energy on making the picture come to life."

Hermione tried again. She concentrated her heart on creating a force that would drive animation into the image.

Suddenly, she felt a surge of power course through her veins. She then felt the familiar sensation of being surrounded in a blinding burst of light.

She was abruptly thrown out of the glow; she rocketed across the room, landing at Draco's feet.

"Did I- did I do it?" she asked breathlessly.

The five of them looked at the painting. Godric Gryffindor appeared to be in the same position as before. Except...

The figure stretched. "Well," he said in a deep, rumbling voice, "It's about time someone woke me up."

Hermione clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "I did it! I did it; I can't believe I did it!"

She hugged Draco, and then turned to Dumbledore. "Professor, was there something you needed to tell me about Señora Casares? Or a theory you had about why I was going to be made to join the Dark Side?"

"Actually," Dumbledore said, "That's the reason I wished this portrait would come to life. Godric Gryffindor keeps family records of every Gryffindor to pass through Hogwarts."

He turned towards the painting. "Godric, I believe you have family information on Miss Hermione Anne Granger?"

Godric looked down at Hermione. "Of course. Hers is an interesting one."

Hermione stared at him expectantly. "Well?"

"What information are you looking for?"

"Her mother's family," Dumbledore offered quickly.

"Hmm..." Godric appeared to be thinking. "Ah! Of course. Your mother is Stephanie Maria Granger. Her name used to be Estefania, a Spanish name, but she changed it when she came to England. Her maiden name is Casares. She has one sister, Esperanza Casares. Her mother-"

"WHAT?"

Hermione was still breathing heavily from her previous efforts. "You mean- Señora Casares is my aunt?"

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said gently, "This would explain your magical abilities, the reason your mother was kept alive- and why they wanted you."

"Wait-" Ron scratched his head. "Hermione's mother was kept alive because she's a witch. Hermione's a witch herself because of her mother's side of the family."

"But why did Voldemort want Hermione?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed impatiently. "Obviously, there are some things that Ravenclaws and Gryffindors don't have in common. Look, stupid, Hermione is a W-I-T-C- H. A witch. The Casares family is obviously a very powerful family. The Dark Lord wanted the last descendant of this powerful family."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Hermione, you've got this international-thing. First you were Adrienne, now you're half Spanish..."

"Adrienne?" Dumbledore asked.

"Er..." Hermione looked at Draco. The potion they had been going to attempt to make was illegal.

"It was a trick we played on the Gryffindors to make them think they were crazy," Draco supplied.

Hermione nodded in falsely innocent agreement. "Yeah, we convinced them I had left the school, and that Lavender had this cousin from France." She gave Draco a look that clearly said, "You're a lifesaver."

"Miss Granger, I want the truth."

Hermione gasped. How could he have known?

Then she remembered. Dumbledore was a Legilimens; he could tell when they were lying.

"Professor-"

"Sir, we really can't tell you-"

"Miss Granger, I know you will not question my authority."

Hermione hung her head. "We were going to try to make the- the illegal potion in Sólo Lo Que Usted Quiere Ver. It was because I wanted to- er, go out with Draco without everyone knowing it was me." Her lip trembled.

Dumbledore sighed. "Miss Granger, that was very wrong of you. I expected better of you."

"Professor," Draco said, "It was me and Lavender, too."

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "Because of what you have been through, I will not take points from Gryffindor or Slytherin. The important mission right now is getting Miss Brown and Miss Patil back. We will administer the truth potion, and then their memories will be wiped."

Hermione nodded. "When will they be back?"

"Alas, I do not know. Professor Snape was sent back to retrieve them. When he returns, he is to bring them to my office. I think it would be a good idea if we went to check for them."

"Professor," Ron said slowly, "What's going to happen to Hermione's mum?"

"Professor Snape will rescue her, along with your fellow Gryffindors."

"Ah, they tried to take Stephanie, did they?" Godric asked, as the five started to leave the room. "Knew they'd never get her..."

Harry shook his head. "On to your office, Professor."

* * *

When they reached Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore tapped the gargoyle on the nose. The gargoyle awoke with a start.

"Uh...er...password?"

"Blood-Flavored Lollipops," Dumbledore told the gargoyle.

"Does he actually like those things?" Draco whispered to Hermione. She giggled.

The group set off up the winding staircase. At the top, Dumbledore opened the door and motioned for the students to step inside.

The first sight Hermione saw was her mother.

"Mum!" she cried happily. "Oh, you're OK!"

"Hermione!" her mother said, equally as ecstatic. "I can't believe you made it out of there! Your father- your father-"

"It's all right, Mum," Hermione said quietly. "I know."

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. If I had still had my wand-" she stopped. "Oh, you don't know." (Another retrospective Author's Note: Really? She slips up now when she hasn't slipped up in fifteen years? Really?)

"Yes I do, Mum. The portrait of Godric Gryffindor told me." She stopped. "Oh! I just remembered!" She looked at her headmaster. "Professor, I don't really know how to tell her."

Dumbledore nodded, and turned to Mrs. Granger. "Hermione, like her aunt, is a Perceiver."

"You are?" her mother asked breathlessly. "Just like Esperanza?"

"Yes," Dumbledore replied. "But she has a rare form of the gift; one that has not been seen for fifteen hundred years. She is an Object Perceiver. Already, she has discovered the hidden powers of two objects."

"My little baby, an Object Perceiver?" Mrs. Granger said. She hugged her daughter. "Oh, your father and aunt would be so proud!"

"Actually, Mum, she's going to teach me." Mrs. Granger's eyes widened. "But I just have one question."

"Anything, dear."

"Why did you pretend you were a muggle?"

Mrs. Granger sighed. "There were a number of reasons. I fell in love with your father, but I was afraid he wouldn't love me if he knew I was a witch. Then there was my sister. My parents had always appreciated her more than me, because she was the Perceiver. I decided that if my magic couldn't measure up to hers, then I wouldn't have any magic at all. Finally, there was the growing threat of Voldemort. I knew that he wanted to either wipe out the remainder of my family, or bend us to his will. Well, it was clear to him that we wouldn't join him. So, I guessed that if I married and changed my name, and became a muggle, he wouldn't be able to locate me."

Hermione and her mother both had tears in their eyes.

"Mrs. Granger, I hate to rush you, but it's best that you leave," Dumbledore said kindly.

She nodded. "I understand."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Dumbledore strode over and opened it.

In the doorway stood Professor Snape. He held the ends of two ropes. Each rope was ties to the wrists of two girls.

"Ah, Severus, you retrieved the girls. Why didn't you bring them in when you brought Mrs. Granger?"

"Mrs. Granger?" the confused professor asked. "She wasn't there when I went back."

"Then how did she get back?" Harry asked.

Mrs. Granger smiled. "I Apparated to the edges of the Hogwarts grounds, and then captured a thestral."

"You can see them?" Ron asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, Weasley, if she captured one, do you think she saw it?"

Harry, in spite of himself, sniggered.

"The thestral took me up to the castle, and then I let it go. I saw Professor McGonagall- such a nice lady- and she told me how to get in."

Hermione hugged her mother. "I'll see you at Christmas."

Mrs. Granger nodded. "I love you, dear."

"I love you too, Mum."

Harry found himself wiping away stray tears. He sincerely wished he had a mother to love. (Author's Note: ...Really?)

"Mrs. Granger, if you will kindly follow me," Professor Snape said. The two left the room and headed down the stairs.

Dumbledore opened a desk drawer and pulled out to small bottles. "Miss Brown, Miss Patil, come here."

They obeyed.

"Drink this."

The two girls unquestioningly swallowed the liquid inside.

Dumbledore sat down and pressed the tips of his fingers together. "As a test... who am I?"

"Albus Dumbledore," Lavender said.

"Headmaster of Hogwarts," Parvati added.

"And where have you been the last few hours?"

"At the Granger's house."

"And who were you obeying?"

"Lord Voldemort."

Dumbledore nodded. "The Veritaserum is working. Miss Granger, would you like to ask a question?"

Hermione nodded resolutely. "Were you under the Imperius Curse?"

"Yes."

Draco stepped forward. "Who put it on you?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

Now it was Harry's turn. "Are you still under the Imperius Curse?"

"No."

Ron walked up to the girls. "Who killed Mr. Granger?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

Draco gasped, and reached for Hermione. She turned away.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I can't believe I'm his son. I am nothing like him. You can trust me."

Hermione sank into a chair. "I... can't... believe... him..."

"Hermione, I would like you and your fellow students to go to Professor Trelawney. She will need to make arrangements with Señora Casares. I will continue the interrogation."

* * *

Hermione, Draco, Harry, and Ron left the room. Harry and Ron went ahead; but at the foot of the staircase, Hermione hung back.

"What is it, love?"

Hermione sighed. "Draco, I like you. I like you a lot. I- think I might love you."

He nodded.

"I want to make sure we'll stay together forever. Will you promise me that?"

"Mia, you know I-"

"Promise me."

Draco took her hand. "I promise."

Hermione stood on tiptoe and reached her arms around his neck. She lifted her face towards his, and their lips touched.

'There's a magic that even the greatest witches and wizards sometimes never feel,' Draco thought. 'And that's love.'

(Author's Note: BAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Oh god, I almost peed myself reading that last line. I hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review here :D Alternately, I want ten good revows and no flamming from stupd prepz, or I won't update. And Raven, GIVE ME BACK MY GERARD WAY POSTER.

And... Scene.)


End file.
